


Dear To Me

by Poemsingreenink



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor tries out a nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear To Me

"Is something wrong with your sandwich?"

Oliver quickly started chewing, and the grimace that had been on his face disappeared. He held his hand up, and shook his head. 

Connor took a bite out of his own BLT and waited.

"Oh my god," Oliver said after he'd swallowed. "Please don't ever call me that."

Connor's eyebrows went up, but now he had a mouthful of bacon, lettuce and tomato and it was Oliver's turn to wait. 

"Don't take another bite this is getting ridiculous," Connor said with his mouth full. He swallowed. "You don't want me to call you, 'Olli'?"

"No, please no."

Connor unwrapped the second part of his sandwich and crumpled the paper into a ball. He moved to toss it onto the sidewalk, but then realized Oliver was still watching him. Instead he shoved it into his pant's pocket. 

"Um, it's a term of endearment? Because you are...dear to me?" 

"I know. I just hate it. Not that last part! Just the name." Oliver grinned showing off the lettuce caught in this teeth. "Did you really just say that last part? Out loud? In public?"

Connor coughed. "Any reason for these negative feelings?"

"No dark horrible childhood trauma," Oliver said. "It's just not my name."

Connor smirked. "I do like saying your name." 

He thought about reaching out to grab Oliver's hand, but his fingers were still greasy and full of sandwich. He settled with nudging him affectionately with his shoulder as they walked. 

"I'm serious," Oliver said. "There aren't a lot of things about myself that I've always liked, but I've always liked my name. Ever since I was a kid."

"Okay then," Connor said. "No fight from me. Oliver it is."

Connor pulled the bread off the top of the BLT and threw that to the ground for the birds. He started eating the rest of it a piece at a time.

"Can I call you 'dear'?"

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really fond of that nickname, but I just know a lot of people who hate any kind of changes to their name. 
> 
> No BLTs were harmed in the making of this fic. Well, maybe a few.


End file.
